The Stories I Still Hold Onto
by Junithewhitecheetah
Summary: Rikku adores and at the same time hates the Guardian Auron, how can she love and hate the same man at the same time?


Rikku had a way with words; actually she wasn't the most elegant of speakers and often used childish words when angered or annoyed; one's such as...

"You big Meany!" or "You poopie head!" And these would in turn often get others angry with her.

Now was one of those times when almost nothing could escape from her mouth...

_CRASH! _

The thunders boom echoed across the barren wasteland that was the thunder plains; ignoring it the pilgrimage continued on, only to find seconds later the one of their own was missing and clearly absent. Auron was in no mood for this and he turned slowly to see the little Al bhed girl Rikku huddled up in the mud, babbling away in her native tongue.

"Rikku...? Are you okay?" Tidus the blond hair Blitzball player asked stepping forward.

Another crash echoed through the storm haunted night; then...silence.

"Hehehe..." the sound of nervous laughter filled the air breaking the silence of the group.

Lulu turned slowly and arched an eyebrow at the young and then sighed.

"We should probably keep moving, ya?" Wakka said, his hair slowly falling down across his face.

"But we can't just leave her here!" Yuna chimed in, desperately, trying to protect her little cousin.

Auron had had enough and he walked over to the trembling girl.

"Up." he said firmly.

No, no, no! Rikku shouted shaking her wet head from sided to side quickly.

"Now..." he was losing his patience with her.

"N-O! No!" Rikku said angrily.

"Auron, you don't have to go so hard on her do you?" Tidus asked in curiosity.

"If you want to stay here in the rain with her, be my guest." Auron stated coldly.

"Now, I didn't say that..." Tidus replied nervously.

Well, we can't just leave her here..." Lulu said advancing slightly until her feet reached the edge of a mud puddle and then she came to a halt.

"Like I said be my guest..." Auron said again.

_BOOM!_

The loudest clap of thunder yet boomed through the sky.

Rikku's little couldn't take it anymore and she fainted there in the mud.

"Is Rikku, okay?" the large blue lion-like Kimarhi asked roughly.

Auron knelt down checking her vital signs and concluded that the girl was still very much alive; just shocked and freighted beyond belief. Her heart raced in her chest in her dormant state.

"She's fine...she just fainted..." Auron said dryly.

"Well that's just great, ya? But how are we gonna move her?" Wakka asked, just wanting to save his hair from the down pour of rain.

"Someone's going to have to carry her..." Lulu said slightly concerned.

"There's an inn not far from here, maybe we could rest there for a while..." Yuna said shyly.

Auron gave out a disapproving grunt, and then leaning down scooped up the small guardian.

"Let's go..." he said walking to the front of the troop without another word.

Rikku awoke to the softness of a bed and the dryness of a room that was sheltered from the pouring rain.

Another crash broke the silence, sending the young Al bhed bolting up right in her bed. Not caring enough to take in her surroundings she jumped out of bed and stumbled out the door before the next clap of thunder hit. She stumbled down the dimly lit hall into a main room; she looked around expecting to see all her comrades, but instead only Auron sat it the room.

"Great...Mister I hate the world and everyone in it..."Rikku inwardly said to herself in an unpleasant tone.

A crack of thunder was heard and it echoed through the small building as if it were paper. Rikku yelped in distress as the sound shook the room, it felt like the place was just going to crumble and dissappear off the face of the earthen ground it stood upon. Rikku found herself upon the floor quite distraught and trembling all over.

"This isa foolish thing to fear..." a harsh cold voice reached her ears even though her arms lay covering her head as best they could, she could hear this cold remark as loud and as clear as if her head hadn't been covered up by her arms.

"Shut up! You big meany!"Rikku managed to hiss out from her quivering lips. "G-go away..."

There was a pause and then the sound of retreating footsteps reached her ears.

"As you wish..." came the voice.

Rikku was all alone now andon the floor of the lobby none the less. Auron had left her there with out any concern for her what so ever. Oh how she hated him, with every fiber of her being and yet adored him at the same time with every fiber of her being...she was in quite a Predicament.


End file.
